An Unexpected Connection
by fanf1ct10n
Summary: Allison has just passed away, leaving grief in her wake. The teens who have always managed to stay so close together are struggling. But despite what has happened, might new connections be able to be made? Will they all survive and find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! Okay, so this is my first time trying out some Teen Wolf fanfiction. I have so many ideas after having watched four seasons. And well, I'm a big fan of Dydia. Or very interested in exploring it and I haven't seen too many Dydia fics out there. I strongly believe that Derek has so much potential. Please, let me know what you think. I have also started up a Tumblr: .com. In case you wanna check it out :). Lots of Love!

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sleepless in Beacon Hills**

Lydia Martin could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Would they _ever_ stop? She sighed. She felt so exhausted. It had been two weeks since her best friend's funeral. She felt so empty, but at the same time she couldn't believe that it was true. She couldn't be gone, could she? Lydia kept expecting things to return to normal, because this couldn't be it. It simply couldn't. Allison couldn't be gone.

"Lydia, honey?" a soft knock accompanied her mother's voice. She could hear her step into the room. She could feel the mattress shift as her mother sat down beside her. "Is there anything I can do?"

With some struggle, Lydia turned around and faced her mother. She could see the worry on her face and the guilt settled in her. Lydia didn't want to cause her mother to have that expression, but she was too tired to muster up any kind of reassurance that she was fine. Because she wasn't. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just…this can't be happening…" she managed and then the tears were there again. Her mother scooped her head up and placed it in her lap and carefully stroked her back. This managed to calm her a little and soon enough she'd drifted into a restless sleep filled with memories.

 _That sensation, it was so strong. The only thing she could do was scream out her name. She couldn't really explain it, but in that instant—as the pain seared through her—she knew that Allison had been hurt. And seconds later she could feel the emptiness filling her and she knew that she was gone._

 _An hour later she found herself in front of the hospital's entrance. She couldn't remember how she got there, but now she was hesitant about walking in there. She knew it had happened, but a part of her hoped that her Banshee-senses had been wrong. With a trembling hand she pushed open the door and immediately she saw them. All of them. The expressions on their faces confirmed her fear. She could feel herself falling but before she hit the ground Stiles' arms were around her._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Lydia…" he whispered in a thick voice. "I'm so sorry."_

* * *

She bolted upright in her bed. A sheen of sweat covered her body. She cringed as she remembered her dream. Although it hadn't just been a dream, they were memories. Memories of seeing the group at the hospital. Seeing the grief on all of their faces. Seeing Chris slumped down on the floor. She shook her head. At least she hadn't screamed herself awake this time. She was glad, because she knew how that worried her mother. She turned her head and saw the alarm clock's digits show 2:34. It was in the middle of the night, but even though she felt tired, she knew she wouldn't be falling asleep again. She crawled out of bed and started to get dressed, she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe and had to get out of the house. Carefully she made her way down the stairs and grabbed a cardigan and pulled on a pair of boots.

The hot summer night greeted her as she stepped outside. She couldn't help but think that had it not been for the dire circumstances, she would've really enjoyed this summer. She decided that she'd walk, not wanting to risk her mother hearing her start the car. Before she knew it she'd ended up at the cemetery, she gulped. She hadn't been here since the funeral and she wasn't sure that she wanted to go in. It wasn't that she was afraid, even though a normal person would probably be hesitant to step foot onto a cemetery in the middle of the night. Lydia's wanders in the night had ended her up at much more scary sites than this. Still her heart was beating frantically and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lydia?"

Even though the voice was soft, she yelped as she heard it behind her. She swiveled around quickly, peering into the night trying to make out who the voice belonged to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The man stepped forward and the face was lit up by the street lamp.

"Derek?" Derek Hale. She wasn't really surprise to discover that the werewolf was out and about at night, but she hadn't expected to see him, or anyone, here.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Lydia couldn't really read his expression, in fact his face looked quite expressionless and she didn't really know how to answer his question. It wasn't like she could open up to Derek Hale, she barely knew him! Besides, he probably wouldn't understand. It wasn't like Allison had meant anything to him, not really at least.

"Yeah…" She replied trying to sound convincing but the way her voice had trailed off at the end, she feared she hadn't done a good job. "Um, I'm gonna go," she added quickly. The whole encounter just felt so awkward and besides she was kind of relieved to use this an excuse to leave the cemetery. He didn't say anything at first, but as she started making her way back she heard him say "I'm sorry."

The sun woke her up a few hours later. She'd only gotten about two hours of sleep. She reached for her phone as she saw the indication light flashing. It was a text message from Stiles, or rather yet _another_ text message from Stiles. After the funeral he'd called her and while he'd been incredibly nice and sweet; she had gently explained to him that she needed some time alone and the she'd get back to him. He'd said that he understood. But a few days ago he'd started texting to check in on her, it was sweet and all but Lydia couldn't be bothered. She didn't want to face him, or any of them, it made it all too real. She had bumped into Scott once as she was out walking Prada, but the grief had been so clear in his eyes that it had hurt her just seeing it. Both had mumbled something quickly to the other and then they'd gone their separate ways. She swiped the message away, not even looking at what it said. She grabbed her silk robe and wrapped it around her as she made her way down to the kitchen. Her stomach growled and she couldn't remember the last time she'd actually eaten.

* * *

Derek Hale was just about to clear away breakfast when his uncle, Peter Hale walked into the loft.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't even bother with the niceties. Peter didn't deserve them anyway.

"I'm just checking in on you." Peter said feigning worry. "I mean you're basically all alone now."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked irritation lacing his words.

"Well, your so-called pack isn't really sticking around with you right now, are they?" Peter said gleefully. "I mean they're all so grief-stricken right now, having lost their precious Allison. And well, you weren't her biggest fan. That must cause some tension, am I right? Have you even talked to Scott or Isaac since the funeral?"

Derek took a deep breath. He'd tried actively not to think about the pack as of late. He'd told himself that he just needed to stay out of it and give them all space. He'd attended the funeral of course, but since then he hadn't spoken to them at all. A low growl slipped past his lips, even though he didn't want to give Peter any indication that his comments had bothered him. In fact, Peter had basically just voiced all of his fears. It wasn't like he thought that they actually didn't want him around, just that he didn't really have a place in their grief. He and Allison had gotten a bit closer towards the end, but like Peter had said, he hadn't been her biggest fan.

"I thought so," Peter said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Derek could feel his pulse quickening, but quickly managed to get it under control. He didn't want to start a fight. Instead he snarled in Peter's direction and said "Get out."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Peter said. But it was evident that he didn't mean it. "I'll leave. I have some errands to run anyway." And with that he was gone.

Derek sank down on one of the chairs. He didn't really know what to do. His thoughts drifted away to Scott, he cared about him. He was part of his pack and he should do something to help, but he didn't really know what. Expressing feelings wasn't exactly his forte. But maybe he should reach out somehow, or maybe ask someone how he was doing. He grabbed his phone off the counter, he had an idea.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Please comment and let me know! 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So please, let me know what you think? Are you reading? Do you like it? xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Step**

"So what are you gonna do today?" Natalie Martin knew she was stepping into a mine field. As a mother she felt conflicted. In one way she wanted to respect her daughter's grief process, but on the other hand she didn't like the idea of Lydia isolating herself from the world.

"Maybe read." Lydia replied. When she shot a glance at her mother, she could tell that she was worried though. "I'm just not ready mom." She added firmly, hoping to get her to stop giving her these hints.

"Lydia. I'm just-". The exasperation in Natalie's voice was evident. "Your friends are all going through this." She said as she settled down in front of her daughter. "You _all_ lost Allison."

She flinched at the sound of her name. Of course Lydia knew that her mother was right, they were all going through this. But at the same time no amount of rehashing the event or talking about it would bring Allison back. Plus, she knew that the boys weren't always that good with expressing themselves, which would leave a lot of it up to her and most likely it'd just be awkward silences between them. "I just can't," she whispered.

"But Ly-"

"Mom!" She said more sharply. "You don't understand. I ran into Scott a while back and…and you should've seen the pain. It was written all over his face and I just-…I just can't." She couldn't even finish the sentence before she broke down.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry." Her mother said gently as she hurried over to her side, putting her arms around her protectively. "It's gonna be hard. But I still think that you all need each other. Going through something like this is horrible, but doing it alone is even worse. You can't give up."

Lydia knew that her mother was probably right. After all it was Scott, Stiles and Isaac that really knew Allison, and therefore they were the only ones who could really understand her feelings about all of this. Once she'd calmed down her mother made her some scrambled eggs and even though Lydia didn't really have an appetite she managed to eat some of it. Afterwards the strawberry blonde decided that a shower might do her good, so she went back up to her room to collect her things. But as she walked towards the bathroom her eyes caught her cellphone on the bedside table. She went to grab it and clicked open Stiles' latest text.

 **Hey. Just wanted to check in.  
I know u want to be left alone.  
Just care about u. Let me just  
know ur alive. OK?**

A warmth spread in her chest as she read the message. Stiles really cared about her and she knew that he was probably struggling to give her space. She decided that she should text him back.

 **I'm alive. Thank you for caring.  
How are you and the others  
holding up?**

She pressed send before she could change her mind. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how the others were holding up, she was scared that maybe Stiles would reply that they were all in bits and pieces. In that case she'd just feel guilty about not having been around. Or maybe he'd lie to her, in order to shield her from reality, as both he and Scott had done multiple times before. She frowned and after having paced the room for a few minutes without getting a reply she decided that she'd take that shower. She brought the phone with her just in case and put it by the sink.

The warm water sprayed all over her body and she sighed with content. Without having realized it, she'd been so tense and the warm shower really helped. Once she stepped out of the shower, she wringed out her hair and braided it quickly. She felt the soft carpet under her feet once she stood in front of the mirror, taking in her looks. She looked tired she realized. A bit worn out. She sighed. She was just about to reach for the BB cream when she saw a Berserker staring back at her in the mirror. But before she could scream it was gone. She swiveled around, but of course she was alone. Her breathing was elevated and she could feel her legs shaking. She turned yet again and looked at herself, the tears were streaming yet again. She didn't have the energy to deal with her going crazy too. She closed her eyes hard, willing all the craziness away. When she opened them she gasped as she saw Allison in the mirror. And no, of course she wasn't standing there next to her, but in the mirror it looked like she did.

"Alli?" She stuttered.

"You shouldn't be alone Lyds."

The sound of her dead best friend's voice ultimately brought her to her knees. Real or not, this was too much. She didn't want this. She wanted to scream, but as she slowly parted her lips, no sound escaped them. She started sobbing and her whole body shook. She had no idea how long she sat there sobbing, but after a while she managed to push herself up enough to grab her phone before she sank down to the floor again. With shaky hands she dialed a number.

"Lydia?" The familiar voice made her sob loudly. "Lydia, what happened, are you okay?" The worry was so evident in his voice that it tugged at her heart.

"Isaac, I can't do this." She managed in between her sobs.

* * *

Derek stepped out of the car and walked briskly towards the entrance. He hadn't been there since that night, the night that Allison had been killed. He walked over to the nurse's station where an older woman was busy sorting through papers.

"Excuse me?" He asked carefully.

Without looking up the woman mumbled something about her being busy. But once she looked up and saw him, she smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

He wasn't oblivious to the effect he had on women, but it still surprised him. "Um, I'm looking for Melissa McCall."

"Okay. Well, I can page her but keep in mind that this is a hospital and well, she's probably busy."

"Of course, I'll just wait." He said and gave her a nod before walking over to the seating area. He picked up a random magazine from one of the tables and began thumbing it through.

"Derek? Is everything okay?" Melissa McCall asked a few minutes later.

He could hear the worry in her voice and for a second he asked himself if this was even the right thing to do. "Hey. Yeah, it's fine. I-I…I was hoping that I could speak to you for a moment?" He asked as he rose from the chair.

"Sure, yeah." She said. "Follow me." She walked him over to an empty examination room. "Are you okay? We haven't heard from you in a while."

He focused on her emotions. She seemed to be genuinely concerned about him. He felt touched. "I just wanted to check in. How's Scott?" He asked, his gaze averted downwards at the floor. The whole situation suddenly felt quite embarrassing.

"He's…" Her voice trailed off.

When she didn't continue he looked up, worry filling his body. He immediately felt stupid for having stayed away. What if something was really wrong with Scott and he hadn't been there. "Melissa?" He inquired softly.

"Scott's devastated of course. But, um, he's a strong kid. He really is."

He nodded. "Um, do you think I should pay him a visit? I don't wanna overstep."

"No. I think that would be fine, in fact, I think he'd like that." She said looking quite relived.

He nodded again and turned around to leave.

"Derek? Thank you." He heard her say before he left.

* * *

 **A/N: So please guys, comment and let me know what you think. And don't worry Isaac is only a friend ;).**


End file.
